Through a Soldier Eyes
by Rain Grey Wolf
Summary: Kado is a Republican soldier in a special unit. With Two of his remaining friends Jay and Sadie. When he meets some Imperal friends what will he do. Rated T for language
1. Second Homes in Old Places

**Hello it is I, your Author who's stories you read. Welcome to my new story which I call "Mission". Title may change. Anyways enough with that crap the main Character in this story is named Kado, Say hi Kado,**

**Kado: Hi (gives single wave of peace sign)**

**So that was Kado, charmer isn't he? There are two other characters you'll meet in the first few chapters who you already know if you've read, "Mistake", and they are: Jay and Sadie.**

**Jay: Awesome I'm in two stories(Jumps and claps) Hi Kado!**

**Sadie: So am I. YES(does "Napoleon Dynamite" thing) Hey Kado.**

**Kado: Hi guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any Zoids characters, but I do own Kado, Sadie, and Jay. R&R **

Imperial view

'_Damn this guy's fast_' thought Schubaltz as he chased a, suspected, Republican down the empty streets of an abandoned city. The soldier kept a good distance ahead of them, even when he didn't suddenly turn into an alleyway, down an unmapped back road, or through unowned housing groups. More than once they had thought the soldier caught, when there were HUGE fences/walls blocking his exit, and every time he got away. Normally taking a bigger lead than he had before.

"I wish we had our guns with us." Panted Thomas as they turned down yet another back road. Nobody responded, but they all felt the same way. They had left their weapons in their car, which they had to get out of, and the weapons they did bring were out of ammo.(Fun huh?)

Republican view

'_Damn Imperial ass holes,_' thought Kado as he ran, '_at least their out of bullets._' He was coming up on "Center Site",a back road, and would soon take the street. E was headed towards a huge tree that he and his friends used to hang out in. '_Where is it? Come on, yes, here we go._' Kado darted off the road onto a path that hadn't been used in a while. He heard the mean groan behind him, he mentally laughed, this was the most fun he's had in a long time. "Here we go." Said Kado as he drew nearer to his old laughs and good memories.

Back with Schubaltz

'_I could have sworn he said something_' Thought Schubaltz as they were lead down a path that wound it's way through an abandoned grove of trees. It had gone wild over the years; with bushes, extremely tall grass, and trees Schubaltz was sure weren't there originally. '_Where is he headed?_'He wondered. He didn't wonder for long.

Kado's turn

"Awesome it's still here." Kado said, not purposely, out loud. He paused in front of the enormous tree long enough to look over his shoulder and see the, small, group of Imperial soldiers come into the clearing right be hind him. '_Perfect, just bloody prefect._' thought Kado angrily, '_I could have sworn they were further behind me than that. Damn I'm such an idiot._' With that Kado ran to the tree and disappeared into an impossibly small crack in the tree that lead to a cavern like hallow at the center of the large tree.

Now Schubaltz

"Did he just go **_into_** the tree?" asked Thomas lamely staring at the tree. It was a stupid question, but no one could make fun of him because they all thought it.

"Yeah," responded Schubaltz slowly, "he did." (o.0) "Right, I'm going to check it out if I need help, I'll yell." Schubaltz slipped into the tree as well. '_Crap._' He thought as he got passed the tiny crack in the tree. He was surprised to see that it widened enough for him to be able to walk normally. '_This thing is like a hall way._' He thought looking around, (up to be more specific), and indeed it was. The path took a turn that lead to a huge hallowed out room. There was nothing in it, though Schubaltz assumed there used to be. "How big is this place?" He wondered aloud as he walked into the room.

"It's pretty big, around the size of an average home." Came the, indifferent, answer to his question. Schubaltz looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Actually it's a lot taller." The person, he assumed it was the solider, corrected himself. "Still alive too." Finally Schubaltz looked up to see the soldier looking down at him from a ledge. He was sitting with one leg hung over the edge, the other was bent with the knee close to his chest, one arm was wrapped his knee, and he had the other pushing on the ground next to his leg.

Kado once again

Kado was sitting up on a ledge watching as the solider looked around in amazement. When he spoke the Imperialist looked around in shock trying to find him. After a few seconds he noticed Kado staring at him from above. '_Not as surprised as I thought he would be,_' Kado though to himself out of sheer boredom.

"What is this place?" Asked the man staring back at Kado for an explanation.

"Home... I guess, well my second home anyways."Replied Kado, standing up he turned around. "There's a small town not far from here, I used to live there, and my friends and I would come here just to hang out all the time. Not any more though." He finished climbing higher in the tree.

He reached the top around the time the man got onto the ledge, via ladder, that he had just been sitting on. '_Persistent in a chase aren't we?_' Thought Kado dryly. as he pushed open a "door", it was really just a hole with a board over it to keep the rain out, and climbed out onto the platform like treetop. Not far behind was the Imperial soldier. Kado stood there with his back to him, fully aware that he had just come up.

"You've got no where else to go. Why not just give up?" Suggested the man, who was slowly approaching him. Kado turned around with a small, fake, smile on his face.

Schubaltz

"...Why not just give up?" Suggested Schubaltz moving forward to see the guy at a closer distance. He wasn't sure, but from where he was standing, the guy looker very young. The soldier turned around with a small, not very convincing, smile. They looked at each other fo a moment before the kid responded.

"Because I do have another place to go." He stated with the calm indifference he had talked to him since the moment he got into the tree.

"What do you mean?"Asked Schubaltz was throughly confused by this last statement.

"That I have a second option." and with that he turned and jumped off the edge.

""Holy crap is he crazy!"Yelled Schubaltz as he ran and looked down.

So what do you think? I like it I have more chapters already written out I'm just to lazy to type them right now. For those of you who are reading mistaken I'll probably update it within the next 24hrs sorry it took so long.

Your author, raingreywolf


	2. Good Riddence

**Kado: Raingreywolf's not here yet, but she will be soon, she had to go drag Jay out of the sweet factory before he overdoses on sugar.**

**Sadie: I swear that guy is fat on the inside. I think we should do the disclaimer for her, don't you?**

**Kado: Knock yourself out.**

**Sadie: Disclaimer; Raingreywolf doesn't own zoids or any of it's characters, BUT she does own Kado, Jay, And I(Sadie).**

**We're Back!**

**Jay: They kicked me out for a month.**

**He ate all of the white chocolate plus have of the medium sized Jaw Breakers!**

**Anyway R&R.**

Thomas

Thomas saw him jump and assumed he would die from the fall (even though it is the landing that kills you). He also saw his brother looking over the edge of the tree top with a shock written all over his face.

"Woah." Said the men on the ground as they saw the falling soldier grab onto a branch and swing to another near by.

Kado

Now it wasn't the first time that Kado had jumped out of the tree, but he still looked before jumping to make sur that all of the branches were still there. '_Man I miss this place._' He thought as he jumped from one branch to another putting as much distance as possible between him and the Imperialists before he finally jumped down.

"That was, sort of, fun." Kado said to on one as he walked down an old, unkempt, grove road that lead to the small town he used to call home. '_I wish I could still go to the tree with my friends._' But things had changed a lot for Kado since middle school, when he and his friends used to go to the tree, most of his friends had moved. He still saw a few of his friend, but like him they were in the military and he didn't get to see them often. '_Good Riddance_' Was the one thing that kept catching up to him in his mind he had to sing it.

_So take the photographs and still frame in your mind,_

_Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time._

_Tattooed memories and dead skin on trial. _

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Kado sang as he walked solemnly along the path. _Good Riddance _by Green Day was the theme song that represented the times he and his friends had with each other for all of them

Schubaltz

"Crazy Republicans." Muttered Schubaltz as he walked out of the tree. '_I can't believe he jumped._' Was the only thing he thought as he answered questions about what happened in the tree.

"Damn, a house?" Asked Lut McCorman; McCorman was tall, had hazel eyes and brown hair, with three deep blue bar Tattoos on his left cheek.

"Yeah only taller." Schubaltz answered. He was tiered from all the running they had done. They started off in Bear City, which is abandoned, and wound up in an, equally abandoned, rouge grove of trees in the middle of who knows where. All in all they covered twenty miles, on foot, in a period of about two hours. Not bad considering they walked the whole way back.

"Do you know what he looked like?" asked Thomas as they got back into their vechical.

'I didn't get a good look at him, but from what I saw, he's around sixteen probably 5'4" and other than that I have no idea what he looks like I didn't get close enough." He responded determined not to let their failure in capturing the soldier get in the way of their job ahead of them. To keep an eye on the "Rebels" at Red River.(Dude that rhymed)

Sadie and Jay

"What in the world could be taking Kado so long?" Wondered Jay out loud he paced by the window. Jay was sixteen; he was 6' tall, he had short black hair, blue eyes, and a green crescent moon under his left eye.

"He'll be here, calm down."Said Sadie looking at Jay as he paced a hole through the floor. She was sixteen as well; was 5'2" tall, had strait shoulder length light blonde hair that she kept tied back, blue eyes, and no markings. She and Jay had been friends with Kado since eighth their freshman year of high school.(They all graduated early) They were the only two friends Kado got to see any more. "Besides he's only five minutes late." Sadie made a good point so Jay didn't argue.

Soon after Jay and Sadie stopped talking Kado walked in and sat down.

" Hey what happened Kado?" Jay asked when he turned to look at his friend, his usual carefree attitude returning leaving a stupidly huge grin in it's wake.(Everyone has a friend like that)

"Chased by Imperials," answered Kado, "So are you ready?" Jay and Sadie just smiled They were ready.

Kado

Kado had only just entered the room when he started the review of their plan.

" I get up high enough so I won't be noticed by ground zoids, there are no aerial zoids in the fourth battalion they all need repairs, and record their movements. If they notice me I bale." Stated Sadie, she had started off the review.

"Good." Kado said turning to Jay to signal that it was his turn.

"While Sadie's doing that I go and hide by their right flank and follow their movements as much as possible with out being noticed. If they do notice than I do what Sadie does and run like hell." Said Jay slipping into a slouch out of boredom

"Right," Stated Kado he was also bored, "and I do the same as Jay only on the left flank, and if I have to go we all have to go."

"Yeah, but by the time they notice you they'll have noticed me and Sadie. So that really goes without saying." Interrupted Jay laughing, what he said was true Kado waved off the thought, he was no better than they were.

"We'll probably follow them for a couple of days, before we receive further orders. So let's get going."Kado finished, still bored out of his mind, as he stood up to leave the small house they were in. '_I'm glad I met them._' Kado thought, in one of his rare moments of happiness, as they walked outside to their zoids.

Sadie piloted a Hell Cat normally, but today she would use a Terrace(sp?), Jay was piloting his, rather unique,(you'll se later) Command Wolf, and Kado was piloting a, equally unique, "Blade Liger"

They were almost to their zoids when there were three flashes of spinning white light. Three organoids appeared next to each Zoids.

"Hey Siren." Kado greeted the organiod who happily ran to him offering her chin for a scratch. Siren was black with golden eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sadie throw her arms around a light blue organiod with red eyes which she called Nicola (Ni-cola). He also saw Jay laugh as he pet the organiod he called, King, King was silvery grey with blue eyes.

'Well they should help a lot.' Though Kado as they ste off to spy on, and possibly fight, the 4th battalion of the Imperial army.

Hermann

"Captain, there's a group of Imperials coming." Reported O'Connell walking up to Captain Hermann of the Republican army.

"How many?" Asked Hermann. Turning to look at O'Connell.

"Looked like a whole Battalion,Sir."Answered O'Connell

"Well then we'll just have to take a look then, won't we?"Hermann smiled as he walked to go check out the intruders.

Schubaltz

"Apparently the Republicans decided to come meet us." Mused Schubaltz aloud when he saw the Rebel's Zoids lined along the border between territories.

When his battalion stopped Schubaltz got out of his Zoids to find Captain of the Republican army facing him.

"Hello,"said the Captain,"nice day isn't it."

"Yeah,"replied Schubaltz, "I'm Major Schubaltz and these are my men. I'm assuming they are yours."

"Yes, I'm Captain Hermann..."

Jay

Blah, blah, BLAH. My god this is so boring!" Groaned Jay as he sat watching, not listening watching, them talk. "Bored. So bored. So amazingly bored. So amazingly incredibly BORED!."Jay began to beat his head against his head rest. '_I wonder what would happen if I jumped out and yelled "BOO"?'_ Pondered Jay as he tried to see if he could find Kado.

Sadie

'_I wonder how long they are going to talk?'_ Thought Sadie as she started to record the movements of the zoids below, even if it was nothing more than a twitch she recorded it, Kado would want to know.

_I don't ask for much,_

_But truth be told I'd settle for a life less frightening_...

Sadie sang unaware that she was doing so, as she wrote/video recorded everything.

'_I bet Jay is having fun.'_ jay was shifting so it couldn't be seen from the air.

"HOLY," Sadie gasped as she willed her Zoids higher into the air.

**Well I hope you like chapter two. Sadie forgot to mention that I also don't own any of the songs in the story, and that I do own McCorman. Well Once again I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R**

**Your author, Raingreywolf**


	3. Puds, Cads, and Dolts

Hello and now it is time for chapter three our characters will not be joining us for the AN(authors notes), because I am mad at them not, because I'm lazy and don't want to put them in. Anyway here's the disclaimer: I do not own any of the zoids characters, but I do own Sadie, Jay Kado, and McCorman.

Enjoy the third chapter. R&R.

"Holy," Sadie gasped as two arial zoids flew underneath her firing at the Imperial battalion, "this ain't good."

Jay

"Woah," Jay said sitting up, "well at least this is entertaining." Jay sat back waiting for Kado to call and tell him what needed to be done.

Schubaltz

As the zoids shot at them Schubaltz knew that Prozen was responsible for the fight that was unfolding before him. '_I'll just have to fight.'_ Was the last thing he thought before he lost himself in combat. While he fought a command wolf he could have sworn that two zoids were sitting on the fringes of the fight, but as soon as he saw them the dissappeared.

Hermann

"Lund you alright?"Asked a young soldier; he had black hair, silver blue eyes, and a black crescent moon with a small black dot in the center under his right eye. Hermann had never seen him, but wasn't going to deal with it at that particular moment.

"Yeah. Hey do me a favor and get this pud off me he's making it hard to concentrate on the cad I was fighting originally." Responded Lund looking rather bored with it all.

"Be there in a second." With that the conversation was over.

'_I've never seen them. I wonder if they're some of Van's friends.' _Hermann thought trying to figure out who they were. That was when he saw Van running towards the Republican side in his trusty blade liger.

"It worked," Van cheered happily grinning from ear to ear, "the bridge is gone!"

"Good."Hermann smiled to himself as he watched the Imperialists retreat. It was a welcome sight Hermann didn't know why, but fighting the 4th battalion didn't feel right to him.

Sadie

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Sadie as she saw the bridge blow to pieces. She flew around a bit doing random maneuvers that popped into her head. She knew that Jay would laugh if he saw her doing this, but she didn't care because at that moment it felt right and that was what she lived for the moment.

Not long after the bridge fell Kado signaled for them to come in so they could talk. '_I wonder what he wants?'_ She landed next to Jay and got out.

Kado

"What's up," asked jay, "something wrong?"

"No just thought you might be getting hungry." Replied Kado motioning to a bag that contained food sitting in front of his zoid.

"Awesome I'm starving." Jay ran to the food with amazing speed and started eating.

"What a dork." Laughed Sadie watching Jay inhale a sandwich.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Whispered Kado to himself, he and Sadie sat down next to Jay and began to eat. The food wasn't good, in Kado's opinion, but it was food.(Most government food tastes bad, I think it's a conspiracy. My proof is that until this year my school systems cafeteria have gotten C's and below. But I digress)

"I'm bored," sighed Jay, "I whish we could do stupid stuff.(in the zoids)."

"Sorry Jay. We can't, we're on a mission, we can't risk getting caught." Kado stared into space going into one of his famous meditations.

'_I want to do dumb shit as well Jay. You have no idea how much I want to just be able to mess around and wrestle with you. Both of you. Maybe when this is over we can. Not right now though. Not right now.'_

Schubaltz

"Yes sir. Alright. Good bye sir."Schubaltz said as he hung up the phone.

"What'd he say , sir?"McCorman asked, he'd been waiting to see what Prozen had said for a while.

"That our failure to foresee the bridge incident was humiliating, but he'd over look our failure." Schubaltz was fuming, 'their failure' it had been Prozen who'd ordered bridge security to loosen so they could have a few extra men, that ultimately did nothing. It was also his fault that they had to fight a battle that day that would cost them a fortune in repairs. To make it worse they had lost the battle. All in all things were not going smoothly for Schubaltz that day.

"What can you do, sir?" Stated McCorman with a shrug. For some reason this gesture cheered up Schubaltz quite a bit.

"Let's go eat," he laughed, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Glad he could cheer up his Captain, and friend, McCorman followed Schubaltz to the mess hall.

Sadie, Jay, and Kado

"What a DOLT!" Growled Sadie after both Schubaltz and Prozen had hung up.(she recorded the whole conversation)

"Who," asked Jay with a mouthful of food, "Schubaltz or Frozen?"

"Prozen!" Sadie answered obviously ticked."I mean I'm not standing up for Schubaltz, but I know for a fact that both of incident were Prozen's fault!"

"So why do you care? It's not like this affects us in any way."Yawned Jay takining another bite of his sandwich.

"Wrong question,"Stated Kado who was sitting off by a tree, "you're in for it now."

"BECAUSE Prozen should have enough back bone to admit when he's made a mistake, or at least not blame others just because he can! I mean nobody should have to put up with that no matter WHO they are! I don't see how a low life scum bag like Prozen got power. Who wants a person like that! I. . . ." Sadie didn't get to finish her rant.

"Cheers,"interrupted Kado, "well done you're right. Nobody deserves that."

"Sorry. I was just so mad you know?"Apologized Sadie staring at the ground ashamed at her outburst.

"It's fine everybody does it at one point or another." Said Jay picking up another sandwich.

Later 

"Alright the fires are out. They're asleep. Jay you have first watch. When you get tiered wake up Sadie or me."Said Kado as he walked over to a tree and to fall asleep.

"Okay, g'night."Said Jay getting ready for his shift as watchmen.

"Night."Yawned Sadie.

"Yeah. Good night."bid Kado as he lay down and fell asleep.

Well that ends chapter three I hope you enjoyed it please review.


End file.
